An Angel's Kiss
by Koreanskyz
Summary: Roxas wished for freedom in a society where ranks and classes determined your whole life. Axel's just a laid back kid who has a normal life... until the blue-eyed "Angel" descends upon him. AkuRoku. Side SoRiku, No Lemon or Lime, sorry. Rated T. FIRST STORY, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE HARSHLY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm new, and it's my first story. So please don't judge too harshly **

**But anyways, enjoy this chapter I put together for my friends, who hopefully enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Roxas looked down and saw nothing but the green and blue sphere that was right below him.

He's always wondered how humans do it; walking by foot or by paying to "fly" from one place to another. He could only imagine what kind of things and experiences that world had in store for him. Once he was ready to leave the world he's in now.

"Maybe they really didn't have wings like we do." He thought. But then again, he wouldn't know. He's only heard through stories and rumors from other people on the street.

"Staring down below again, huh?"

"Oh, hey Sora." Roxas said as he turned to meet eyes with his best friend.

"Ever get tired of looking at the same thing?" Sora asked, taking a seat on the bench next to Roxas.

"What do you think?" Roxas said in a sarcastic tone. He's been dreaming his whole life to go down to Earth and see how the humans lived. Something about beings not having wings intriqued him, and he wanted to see how people survived. After all, flying is the fastest way to go.

"I think you would hate it when you get down there." Sora mumbled.

"What was that?" Roxas asked obliviously.

"Nothing." Sora said with a smile.

They continued to stare at the round sphere a little longer, staying silent the entire time. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to say, that's just how their friendship worked. They could sit for hours and not talk while still enjoying the company of the other person.

"What's it like?" Roxas finally asked, breaking the enjoyable silence.

It was the same question he asked Sora all the time. Since he's wings were not fully developed and his rank and stats were too low.

To make things clear, Roxas was not an Angel... yet. He is a Faerie; a rank C Faerie to be precise. The society he lives in was made up by ranks and classes. Kind of like chess in a way; the higher the rank you are, the stronger you are. But of course, no one outranks the king and queen of the kingdom.

As a rank C Faerie, he aimed to be a Rank A Angel. But then, everyone else has the same goal. Sora, being the lucky bastard he is, has already gained and maintained his A status, even though he and Roxas were the same age of 17.

The two blue-eyed boys have been friends since their wings were barely popping out. Sora was always faster and stronger than Roxas, but Roxas always outsmarted Sora.

Faerie girls and boys always receive a set of stats when they are born, a different combination for each person. For Sora, Agility and Strength was his forte. For Roxas, he had the IQ of 500 (maybe even higher, as some have told him). But you can only get so far with knowledge where Roxas wants to go.

Sora shook his head and sighed, trying to think of another topic to bring up.

Seeing as how his hazelnut-spiked friend had a hard time telling him what the world below was like, he made Sora's life easier by changing the topic for him.

"Have you decided on a job yet?" Roxas asked.

Sora chuckled, then shook his head again, bringing back the comfortable silence.

Jobs were assigned based on the stats the being was born with. The ones with a higher IQ go to Headquarters and plan out routes for Messengers, and battle plans for Soldiers, for upcoming wars with Demons or Fallen Angels (we'll get to them later). The Faeries or Angels with a higher Stamina or Agility gets the messenger job. They go to other kingdoms and deliver warnings or letters. The strongest ones were sent to a military academy and were trained as soldiers. If you were an Angel, you had the option of choosing your job, mainly because you have a well balanced set of stats. But, if you don't become an Angel by the time you graduate at the Academy of the age of 21, your job was automatically assigned.

You could not go against which job you were assigned, no matter how much you hated it. But no one really had an issue with it. No one except for Roxas.

He didn't want to go to HQ and plan out boring routes or battles. He wanted to go down to Earth. He wanted to see how humans lived. And as much as he hates to say it, he wanted to be one.

But he couldn't. He was born into a "superior" life; one with rules and a strict society. Where was his freedom? From what he hears, humans on Earth had all the freedom in the world. So he aimed to be an Angel, where you could fly down whenever you wanted; but his stats had to be so high, beyond the charts of a normal or average Faerie; which is where ranks came into play.

The highest rank was A and lowest was F. Now being in the F rank was not something a Faerie wanted. Once you have reached this rank, or even a D rank in that matter, you became a Demon.

Now Demons were immediately sent to the Underground (or UG for short), where they would work for one of the Fallen Angels, Xehanort **(A/N: When I say "Xehanort", I mean "Young Xehanort"...)**. Fallen Angels were the most evil of them all, and only a few existed. Xehanort was by far the one to fear the most. No one knew why, but the king and queen made it clear. And once you became a Demon or Fallen Angel, you stayed as one. You don't have a second chance of coming back up. The only way you dropped your rank was when you don't abide by the rules the king and queen have made, or you decide not to work your assigned job.

Everyone wanted the freedom, but only few get to the rank. Sora had the already-born stats and a best friend with an IQ of every scientist put together; the odds of him being an A rank was clearly in his favor. The average Faerie stayed at a C or B rank, but as mentioned, no one went against it. Roxas was one test away from becoming a B rank.

"One more, huh?" Sora leaned back on the bench, putting his hands behind his head and gave a good yawn.

"Do you remember what the task was?" Roxas asked, hoping Sora's memory was better than his wits.

Roxas pondered for a minute, legitimately thinking of what the task was.

"... Something about fighting Demon dummies." Sora finally answered, "Fairly easy if you ask me." his finished his sentence with a smirk as Roxas punched his side lightly.

"Looks like I have training to do..." Roxas said as he stood up from the bench.

"Want me to help?"

As much as he wanted it, Roxas couldn't accept. Sora had as much forgiveness as the size of a peanut, even if he was best friends with him. Plus, Sora looked tired, and he didn't want him getting angry for missing a certain attack. Roxas had learned all of this the first time he tried to get Sora to help.

"Nah, take a nap under a tree or something." Roxas said, messing up the brown spikes on his friend's head.

The best thing about living on clouds was that you could sleep anywhere, and you would still be comfy. No, Sora and Roxas did not live in "Heaven" (if such a place existed.) and no, they don't fall right through clouds either, obviously, but they were at such a far distance from humans, they couldn't see them. Even with telescopes, humans wouldn't be able to see, due to the wings they bare, which held a special power even Roxas didn't know. Only the king and queen knew.

Determined to finally get one step closer to becoming an Angel, Roxas said his farewell to Sora and flew as fast as he could to the testing arena.

_**Back on Earth...**_

Axel sighed with complete boredom.

"Who the hell even invented school?" he thought as the teacher dragged his lecture longer than necessary.

After the teacher finally stopped talking, the spiky redhead spent the remainder of the time looking out the window.

"There are a lot of clouds today..." Axel thought to himself.

"Hey Axel!"

The redhead looked away from the pretty view to see his girlfriend, Larxene.

"Hi Larxene. What's up?"

"Wow, someone doesn't sound like they're in a good mood."

It wasn't that Axel was in a bad mood, he was just tired from school and taking care of his little brother, Reno.

"I'm just tired from Reno, that's all."

"Oh. Well, if you're free this weekend, wanna go to the movies?"

"Hmmm... I can't. I have to watch Reno this weekend too. Sorry, maybe next time."

"Aw, ok. Tell him I said hi?"

"Of course."

Just when the bell rang to dismiss the students from school, Larxene kissed Axel briefly before leaving with him to the front school gate. They said their farewells and "I love you"s and went their separate ways.

Axel put on his earphones, thinking how good life was.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this ^^ and I hope my dear friends enjoyed it as well, cause ultimately, their feedback is what's gonna determine if I continue or not LOL but I guess reviews help too :)**

**Also, I'm sorry Larxene is OOC... " I couldn't make her a bad guy, not unless I get some sort of inspiration.**

**And as I said, reviews help ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies~ ^^ my friends seemed to enjoy it, so I guess continuing this it is! ^^**

**Oh, also, Roxas and Axel and Sora and any other characters I name from FF or KH belong to Square Enix... Sadly.**

**Anyways, on with the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Roxas Skye is now a rank B Faerie._

"Yes!" Roxas shouted in his head.

He gave the government props. Those Demon dummies were harder than he imagined. But he pulled through, and is eventually one step closer to becoming an Angel with 4 years to spare. All he had to do was pass one last test. Just one more.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and a digital screen popped up in front of him

_Roxas Skye's Stats_

_Rank: B (↑ 1)_

_IQ Level: 1000 (MAX)_

_Strength: 75 (+ 15)_

_Stamina: 73 (+ 5)_

_Agility: 84 (+ 2)_

"Damn..." Roxas thought, "How does one manage to get 100 on everything? Oh, right, you have to be freakin' lucky to be born with those Stats..."

"When can I perform my final test?" he asked the screen.

_June 21st, 2043_

"What?! In 30 years?!" He blurted out in his mind, "No. There's no way I'm going to make it by graduation. And there's no way in hell I'm waiting that long!"

"Why?!" He shouted to the smart screen.

_Stats are not sufficient._

"Damn this society." Roxas thought once more.

"How many hours a day do I need to train in order to take it in 2 months?"

He waited as the screen calculated.

_Not possible_.

The furious blonde-spiked Faerie grunted in anger.

"Fine, 2 years?"

He waited again.

_10 hours, daily_

"Non-stop? oh boy..." Well, at least the smart Faerie boy had a high enough IQ to skip most of the lectures. But really? 10 hours? The poor boy couldn't handle 5.

"I'll die before getting a job assignment, let alone graduate at the Academy."

Roxas sighed and was about to touch the "x" to close the screen. And then it hit him.

He stared at the screen almost challengingly.

Faeries all had their own personal screen. It kept track of everything from Stats to your daily schedule. You could also ask it as many questions as you wanted, and it would give the honest answer. But there was only one, for now, that Roxas wanted to know.

"Is there another way I can get to Earth?"

The screen showed a little hourglass, proving it was thinking.

_Yes._

He knew it.

"What are my options?"

_**Traveling to Earth...**_

You could say weekends were usually good and bad for Axel. Although he did enjoy his life, there were some things he could live without. Like his parents going out all the time.

It's not like Axel really minded them going out together. In fact, he actually encouraged it. But dealing with Reno was a different matter.

Of all the different type of personalities, Reno had to have the spunky, up-beat, and somewhat cocky attitude. But Axel didn't mind that either, as long as Reno obeyed the house rules he set up. The thing that bothered him was when he would actually try and do homework, Reno was there to bug the crap out of him.

But thankfully, that wasn't the case this weekend. So after hours and hours of playing with his little brother, he picked him up and tucked him into bed.

"Jeez, where does the little guy get the energy from?" He thought to himself.

He entered his own room after getting ready for bed, and went on his computer. As he scrolled through his Facebook News Feed and caught up on all the YouTube videos, he thought about the clouds he saw at school, and how abnormally pretty and fluffy they looked.

"Wouldn't it be funny if people lived up there?" Axel chuckled at his own thought.

After all, people don't live up where the clouds are.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, really short compared to the last one, sorry I'm happy to hear that at least some people are reading this haha ^^**

**Reviews make me happy :) and spring break is coming up, so maybe if I get another one, I'll be psyched and start writing up another one :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload anything during my spring break. I was sick TT-TT but I'm feeling better now, and I have a somewhat long chapter ^^ (I find 1K to be pretty long LOL)**

**Anyways, sorry for any typos or if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations... I still hope you enjoy :)**

**OH OH OH BY THE WAY I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS. IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT YOU READ THEM. KK back to the story :)**

**Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. Honestly, if I took ownership (or any KH fan really) my OTPs would be real. (Not to say they aren't ;) )**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Axel groaned from the sunlight that was blinding him, preventing to sleep in on a wonderful, homeworkless, weekend (for once…) He should've expected at least this much though. If it was homework that kept him up, it was the stupid, bright ball called the sun.

"Axel!"

"Oh no…"

"There's a guy passed out in the yard!"

"Yeah, right…"

Due to the lack of sleep, Axel just thought Reno was playing and using his imagination. But as the outburst registered in his mind, he realized Reno was using his serious tone, and that meant he was dead serious.

Axel rushed out to the front yard to see that there, indeed, was a young man passed out in his yard.

He didn't know if it was the blonde spikes on his head, or the almost godly shade of white of his skin, but if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn the passed out man was an angel.

_**Few hours ago, back up where the clouds are…**_

Roxas didn't know what option to choose. Finding out that there was actually another way to get to Earth was kind of both frustrating and relieving.

Relieving, because he didn't have to spend countless hours training to take another test. Frustrating, because he wasted 17 years of his life training and working his ass off, when he could've just simply asked his damn smart screen. For a Faerie with an IQ of 1000, Roxas sure felt stupid.

There were only two options. One was to grow a pair and defeat a Fallen Angel. Roxas knew he wouldn't be able to do that, so he went for the second option, which was finding the secret tunnel that connected Roxas' world with the humans'. Of course, it was secret for a reason, making it very difficult to find. The smart Faerie planned to start looking during the evening.

When the sun set, and the moon and stars were starting to pop out, Roxas snuck out of his house and began to search for his one way to freedom.

He never realized how hard finding a tunnel could be. But he couldn't give up. He tried looking in some the obvious and the not-so-obvious places and ended up short.

After looking through some bushes in the park, Roxas heard a snap from a twig.

He spun around, only to sigh in relief to see Sora.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

Roxas didn't know how to respond. Sora knew how much Roxas wanted to go below, but even if Sora was as reckless as the decision Roxas was making, he would think Sora would be disappointed. After all, everyone knew Roxas always made the "right" decisions for society.

But Sora was also his best friend, and he deserved to know, so Roxas eventually decided to tell him everything. In the end, he regretted making such a stupid decision.

"… Are you high? That portal or tunnel or whatever it is doesn't exist."

"Yeah, it does Sora. My smart screen told me."

As stupid as the reason sounded, it was a legit answer. Smart screens knew everything, even the things an average Faerie or Angel shouldn't know.

"Smart screens don't tell you shit."

"They give the answer to everything, Sora. You would know that if you would actually go to your lectures."

"I'm an Angel. I don't have to go."

Roxas couldn't believe it. He actually helped the brown-spiked idiot with tutoring sessions (for free) and honestly it was the hardest thing Roxas has ever done. Sora barely passed the IQ test thanks to Roxas.

"If it weren't for me and those tutoring sessions, you would never _be_ an Angel to begin with. All you have is speed and strength."

"Yeah, something you _want_, right?"

Roxas didn't want to hear it anymore. He was here for a reason, and Sora just had to ruin his night.

"Look, I'm going to find that tunnel. And when I do, I hope that Earth will be a hell of a lot better than here."

"Roxas," Sora started, suddenly concerned, "Earth is not what you think it is."

"It's probably a lot better than here…"

There was a silence between the two. It wasn't one of those enjoyable silences either. No, this was an awkward silence, where two friends just fought for the first time, and they don't know how to resolve it.

Sora sighed and broke the tension.

"Look," he started again, "I'm not a big fan on this idea. But if it's what you want, I won't tell anyone about it."

Roxas looked at Sora. Even after a minor fight, Roxas was still Sora's best friend, and he would do anything to help him. Roxas was touched.

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to leave before I see anything. Good night Roxas!"

And with that, Sora left Roxas to search for the tunnel once more.

After a couple of hours of searching, the Faerie gave up.

"This is pointless. I've looked everywhere and I still can't find the damn tunnel…"

"Need some help?"

Roxas jumped and took a step back to see a Demon has appeared.

His white hair could prove he was a former Angel, or maybe it was his icy, blue eyes. After all, all Demons and Fallen Angels had some sort of angelic trait they kept. But nonetheless, they all had the same dark clothing and mischievous look, no matter who they were.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked.

"You want to find the tunnel, right?" The Demon asked, giving a smirk.

"Yeah but… who are you?"

"Call me Riku. I'm sort of a runaway Demon, ignoring my duties for now."

"That's impossible. You can't be up here if that was the case."

"Hey, they said we couldn't stay up here. I'm just visiting. Now do you want to get to Earth or not?"

"I do… Where's the tunnel?"

The demon smirked again.

"You've been standing over it."

"… What?"

"This whole world is your tunnel. Sure the clouds are stable, but you can still go through them. Who said you had to fly over them?"

"… Why are you helping me?"

"What, no 'thank you'? I see how it is. And maybe because I'm not a regular Demon. Maybe I'm trying to rebel against them. Not like I would ever let the brat of a Fallen Angel know."

"Wait, you're trying to rebel against them? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Isn't going against society rules dangerous as well?"

He got him there.

"Well… anyways, thanks Riku."

"Hey, don't thank me. I was never here."

After holding up his index finger over his mouth, the sly Demon disappeared, probably going back to his own world.

Roxas then felt below the cloud beneath him. It was true what the Demon had said. Although it was solid enough to stand on, the clouds could definitely be passed through.

Which made him wonder his next question. What the hell was a Demon doing here? Sure, he found a loophole about not staying up here, but why would one come back up just to visit? Maybe he missed the world up here. Maybe he found a forbidden love up here, who knew. All Roxas knew was that he was grateful the mysterious Demon had helped him. Who knew how long it would take Roxas to find the stupid tunnel that was right below him the entire time.

With a heavy sigh, Roxas made a small hole to dive through, and hopefully find his way to Earth.

"I'm really going…"

And with that last thought, Roxas looked at the sun that was rising and smiled. He was really going to see Earth. He dived through the hole he made and shut his eyes, hoping for the best.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all know what happens to Roxas LOL But yay, Roxas and Axel are finally together ^^ I'll try and get some fluff in soon, but not yet.**

**Reviews make me happy ^^ so review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wohoo! Chapter four! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story c: to be honest, I thought no one was going to like this LOL but the reviews say otherwise ^^**

**This chapter might end a little weird, but don't worry, I already started working on chapter five :) It should be up in a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned all of the characters of KH and FF, but sadly they belong to Square Enix... I still need to pre-order KH 1.5 T-T**

* * *

Roxas woke up, finding himself in a bed from someone's house.

"I definitely did not land like this…"

The confused blonde got out of the bed and decided to look around.

The house itself was surprisingly clean, and not as dirty as he expected (but then that's probably because he visits Sora's house so often, and he had a lack of desire to clean anything).

"Looking for something?"

Roxas spun to see a tall, red-headed man leaning against the wall. He was definitely not bad looking. Actually, Roxas thought the exact opposite, but he assumed he was straight. After all, it was hard to find anyone… like him in his world, what made him think it was any easier down on Earth?

"Um… how did I get here, exactly?"

The redhead shrugged.

"My little brother found you passed out on our yard. I would've called the cops, but you looked harmless, and dealing with the police is too much work."

"I… don't know how to take that."

"Take it as me saving your ass."

"Um, thank you?"

Roxas was a little confused on how this man was treating him. But the least he could do was tell him his name.

"My name's Roxas by the way."

The redhead smirked and walked up to the short blonde.

"The name's Axel." He said as he messed up the spikes on the shorter guy's hair. They were surprisingly soft. "Got it memorized?"

"It sounds like you say that a lot." Roxas inferred as he fixed his spikes.

"Call it my catch phrase."

Axel walked over to the kitchen to make some food. He didn't expect the blonde to follow him, but he did. And Axel felt strangely happy he did.

"So blondie, where're you from?" Axel asked, as he got some cereal.

"I told you, my name is Roxas."

"Eh, I like blondie better."

The red-spiked human was really starting to piss Roxas off.

"So again, where're you from, and how did you end up on my yard?"

Roxas didn't want to give a full blown explanation on who (or what) he was, and how he came about on Axel's yard (besides, he would sound like a crazy drug addict or psycho). So he just told the redhead he got lost at night and fell asleep because of how late it was.

"Guess that makes sense. So I assume you live in the area?"

"Um, no actually. I came here to sightsee and I guess I got lost."

"Huh. Strange, there's nothing to really see here in Twilight Town. Maybe the clock tower, but that's about it."

Axel began to interrogate Roxas with what seemed like a million questions. Thankfully, Roxas had an answer for everything that connected to his original story, and Axel seemed to buy it.

"Funny that a kid who came by himself got lost. Listen, be careful in this area. It's not the safest place."

"Uh, I kind of don't have a place to live…"

"Oh right. The hotel you were staying at kicked you out, right?"

Roxas nodded, agreeing to the lie he told the poor human.

Axel was wondering if he should ask the poor kid to live with him. His parents were always running on business trips and going out anyways, and Reno might like someone else to play with besides himself. Plus, the kid didn't look like he knew how to handle a gun, so he's safe.

_Ah, what the hell._ He thought.

"Hey blondie, wanna stay here?"

Roxas pondered for a moment, a little shocked by the offer. Sure he could stay, but he wanted to see the rest of the world. But then, how was he going to? Certainly he didn't have the money to afford transportation, and his wings weren't popping out for some odd reason.

"Start out small I guess."

"Sure, why not?"

The smile the blonde kid gave to Axel made him blush a little. He didn't think a guy like this has such a cute smile. But he also didn't know that such a person could have such godly skin or eyes such a deep blue he could swim in them.

No. What was he thinking? He's straight, and has a girlfriend. This isn't right. But… why was he feeling so greedy at that point? Like no one, not even his brother, could see him smile except for him? Axel shook his doubt away and asked how old the blonde guy was.

"I'm seventeen."

"Huh. A year younger than me. Look, if you're going to stay here, you need to go to school. You'll be bored out of your mind because Reno and I both go. Don't worry about the cost, money's no object for my family. I'll register you and get your uniform tomorrow."

Roxas had to laugh a little to himself. His IQ was probably higher than his whole school, so there was no need to go (besides, he rarely went to the lectures back up on the clouds.). But then he remembered he wanted to see how humans learned. Guess it could be worth something.

Just then, a boy that possessed Axel's hair color came out, looking tired and a bit confused.

"What's the deal, Ax? Is he staying with us?"

The younger redhead rubbed his eyes, still sleepy from his nap. Roxas thought his was adorable.

"Yeah I am." Roxas said, "What's your name?"

"Reno. I'm the one that keeps Axel busy. What's your name?"

"I'm Roxas. It seems like your brother is a very busy person already, so if you want to play, come ask me, ok?"

The sleepy redhead nodded and yawned, indicating it was nap time again. He went back to his room and continued to sleep.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." The older redhead warned, cleaning his bowl.

"Aw, he's a little kid. How much energy can he have?"

Axel laughed to himself.

"Whatever you want to believe."

After a bit of an awkward silence, Axel made some sort of coughing noise to get Roxas' attention.

"The room you slept in will be yours. Of course, I'm not letting you stay for free."

"… What's your price?"

"Oh you know, just doing a couple of chores around the house. Take care of Reno, clean the house, make food… wait, you can cook, right?"

"Yeah, I can make a couple of dishes."

"Damn, what's with humans and food?" Roxas thought.

Axel grinned and laid back on the sofa in the living room right across from the kitchen.

"Just consider yourself a maid if you live here. You listen to whatever Reno and I say."

"'Maid' is sort of… over doing it, no?"

"Hey, it's close enough. Just do whatever my brother and I tell you to do."

Roxas scoffed.

"I didn't sign up to be a servant."

"Yeah well, I didn't sign up to have a stranger in my house living with me."

"Actually, you offered."

Axel turned red again, only it was from embarrassment this time.

"W-well… fine, just take care of Reno and we'll split the chores."

Roxas crossed his arms in approval and smirked.

"That's more like it."

Slightly frustrated, and still embarrassed, Axel got up from the couch and went to his room.

_What a kid… And he's supposed to be eighteen?_

Roxas shook his head and went back to exploring his new home for the time being.

Back up above~!

Sora looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw the coast was clear, he started to call someone out.

"Riku! Riku! Are you here?"

The white-haired Demon appeared in front of Sora and grinned.

"Did someone miss me?"

Sora scoffed.

"Aw, you know you did Sor. Don't act like you're not happy to see me."

"Whatever. Did you help out Roxas? And… how's Vanitas doing?"

"Oh, the smart Faerie that didn't even know his exit was below him? Yeah I helped him. And your brother's fine."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know."

Sora was about to leave when Riku grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? We had a deal."

Oh right, how could Sora forget?

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter four for you! And yes, the next chapter is a flashback of how Sora met Riku ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this! until the next chapter my lovelies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 5! So... this one is extremely long LOL sorry if it's somewhat boring, and has no Roxas and Axel moments.** **But for all those SoRiku fans, this is for you! :D Honestly, I really am feeling iffy about this chapter, because I don't think this is how people wanted the relationship to happen. But it did, and I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters... I really wish I did though **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was almost two years ago since the brown-haired Angel met the Demon.

Sora was flying around and exploring Earth for the first time as an Angel, and he loved everything he witnessed; from the night life of New York to the simple life in the country parts of South Korea. Sora was loving it all. The only thing that was missing was Roxas.

"Just imagine Roxas' face when he sees everything"

One day, while he was carelessly flying around, he bumped into something… or someone.

"Ow…" Sora rubbed his head, mirroring the person he bumped into.

"Damn, watch where you're flying you stupid Angel."

Sora was too stunned to make a comeback. There, right in front of him, was a Demon (or a Fallen Angel; no one really knew how to tell the difference. Or maybe it was just Sora, who knew.) What should he do? He didn't want to report anything, especially since the guy isn't doing anything wrong except fly. Plus, he didn't want to start another war either.

"Are… Aren't you guys supposed to stay down in the UG?" was all the dumbfounded Angel could say.

The white-haired Demon (yes, he was a Demon, not a Fallen Angel) scoffed. He hated being down there. It was dark and cold. And no, he really wasn't supposed to be out and about. He had duties down in the UG, but he decided to ignore them for the day.

"We can take breathers every once in a while, no?" The Demon asked, still rubbing his head.

"Besides, it gets stuffy when all of your kind keep breaking the rules and whatnot."

"… Weren't you one of us though?"

"I was. But things happens for a reason, right? Society is too strict up there anyways." The Demon sat on a cloud far from the kingdom limits.

"That doesn't explain why you're here on Earth."

The Demon looked up at the child-looking Angel. He was making a serious expression (or trying to at least) that the white-haired male found adorable in a way. He couldn't help but laugh inside.

"I'm trying to run away from the brat for a little while. You know him as Xehanort."

Sora stiffened at the name. As much as he was an Angel, he wasn't ready to take on any Fallen Angels. He was actually scared he would have to fight in a war against them. Just talking to this Demon was terrifying enough for the poor Angel.

"So what," Sora started to say, while keeping his cool, "you're rebelling?"

The Demon shrugged.

"I guess you can call it that."

"What happens when you go against…?"

"The brat? We get beat up. But I'm one of his favorites; he won't hurt me. I guess you can say I'm taking advantage of my position."

"Oh…"

"Your brother's another favorite of his."

Sora cringed.

Sora's brother, Vanitas, was a troubled kid ever since he was born. He looked exactly like Sora, except you could say Sora was the nicer or better half of the two. Vanitas was sent to the UG in a matter of weeks after learning how to fly.

"I could really care less about him. But how do you know he's my brother?"

"Are you kidding? He looks exactly like you. I almost mistook you for him, but then I saw your wings and remembered he mentioned something about having a brother. I'll admit, he's a pretty good kisser."

Sora started to float towards the Demon, a little confused about what he just said.

"My brother isn't gay…"

The Demon chuckled.

"So you think."

"… Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, your brother and I get bored."

"So you guys do sexual things to each other?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just some kisses and make out sessions. That's all."

Sora was getting aggravated with this Demon. Sure Vanitas was bad, but Sora didn't think he would get so bored as to turn gay. But, Sora kept calm and tried to keep his cool. He sighed and was about to leave the Demon alone, but the white-haired bastard got a hold of his wrist.

"I'm not done talking with you yet."

"Yeah? Well you're pissing me off. So how about you let go and I can just return to my world?"

"Aw, but we haven't even told each other our names yet. I'm Riku"

"Sora." The Angel said, jerking his wrist away from Riku's grasp.

"Look Sora, I get bored in the UG, and making out with your brother doesn't cut it. I need more… company."

"… Are you asking me to be your friend?"

"In a way, yes."

"But… you're a…"

"Demon? So what? There's nothing in the society rules that says we can't associate, is there?"

To be honest, Sora didn't know. He barely passed the IQ test, thanks to Roxas, but he completely forgot everything after the test was done. If anyone knew the rules, it was his best friend, who Sora wished was here right now in this situation.

"I…"

"What, an Angel that doesn't even know the rules? Tch, it must be so easy nowadays. What're your Stats?"

"Strength and Agility are at max." Sora said with some pride.

"And your IQ is…?"

And the pride was instantly replaced with embarrassment. Sora really didn't want to answer that one. He knew his IQ was barely average. It was amazing he's even an Angel with how low it was. But I guess his Strength and Agility was to be thanked for that.

"Decent enough." He finally mumbled.

Riku chuckled. He knew how low the poor Angel's IQ was.

Sora thought quickly of a new topic to talk about.

"Is it really true Demons and Fallen Angels keep a certain trait from when they were a Faerie or Fallen Angel?"

Riku nodded.

"But we don't get to decide what we keep. We just get to say yes or no. I got to keep my eye color. Vanitas got to keep his skin tone."

Sora sighed and sat next to Riku; mainly because he got tired of floating.

"No more blue eyes, huh?"

"They're an Amber color. Golden even. They remind me of the brat's eyes, and I hate it."

Sora shivered at the thought of what Vanitas looked like now. Piercing, gold eyes, a devilish smirk, and (most likely) dark, jet black hair. Sora imagined dark hair on his brother because white just didn't suit him well. But it's not like it mattered.

Riku looked at Sora, who was too busy and lost in his thoughts to notice the white-haired Demon looking at him. He really did look like Vanitas, but… nicer. Riku really had a sudden urge to embrace him. Kiss him. But it would probably anger or shock the poor, gullible Angel, and as much as he didn't act or seem like it, Riku didn't want that. But he did want more time with him. The only question was how he was going to make that happen.

As Riku thought of a way to keep hanging out with the adorable Angel, Sora, who finally snapped out of his thoughts was now staring at him.

He wasn't bad for being a Demon. Actually, he could be quite nice. I guess the only thing that bothered Sora was that he was having a semi-affair with Vanitas. Was it an affair? They aren't really having sex per say, but they did kiss. Sora didn't know, and honestly could care less what the word for their relationship was. All he really knew was that he really did want to know more about this particular Demon, but it's not like he would ever admit that to him. No, he would still act cold to him, even if he didn't mean it. Who knows, maybe he could have fun with this guy.

"What are you thinking?" the Angel finally asked.

Riku chuckled again.

"Just thinking about what the brat is going to do to me when I get back. Speaking of, I should probably go."

The Demon got up and started to descend.

"Wait Riku!" Sora called out.

Riku stopped and looked up to see the Angel catching up to him.

"I will… see you again, right?"

The Demon couldn't help but grin. This was way easier than he thought.

"If you want to see me, just call me out. I'll come. I promise."

Just then, Riku pecked Sora lightly and quickly on the lips, catching the Angel by surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" Sora asked, his face turning a deep red. He honestly didn't know why he was blushing so much. He just met the Demon and just wanted to get to know him. It wasn't like he had a crush on him or anything. Did he? No. Sora wasn't even gay. Maybe he was just embarrassed because his first kiss was a guy. A Demon guy at that.

Riku, on the other hand, is quite satisfied. Sora's lips were incredibly soft, and honestly, Riku wished he made the kiss longer, but that would have potentially jeopardized the relationship that was slowly building up between the two.

"You honestly think just calling me out is going to get me to notice? No, you need a part of me in some way. I figured a quick kiss was the fastest way."

Ok, technically this wasn't true. Demons can hear just as well as Angels and Faeries can, so even if Riku didn't kiss Sora, he would still hear Sora call him out. You could say Riku just wanted to get the urge to kiss him out of the way, but no one knew his real intention. Of course Sora, being the gullible Angel he was, believed him, because it made sense in his mind.

After stating his reason as to why he kissed the adorable Angel, Riku started to descend again, only a little faster before Sora could interrogate him with more questions. But Sora was just as fast.

"I hope you realize I won't be calling you all the time." Sora said after catching up to Riku.

"I know. But at least you're acknowledging you will."

Sora blushed again. He didn't know how Riku could have such an effect on him, but he did. He sighed and decided to make this seem a little more… fair.

"Look, I'll call you every once in a while. But in return, you have to check up on Vanitas for me. Don't let him know I'm concerned for him. Just… tell me how he is. Act natural around him."

"… And if I don't? I mean, I'm not the one break Society rules now."

That was true. Sora was at a disadvantage in this deal. For all he knows, he probably already broke a couple of the rules. Maybe even some he didn't know.

Riku smirked.

"Looks like I'm calling the shots. Here's how this deal's going to work out, I'll keep you up to date with Vanitas. But in return, you do something for me. Don't worry, I won't ask for sex or anything."

Sora was a little scared of this. He's making a deal with a Demon. He shouldn't even be talking to the guy. But he was, and he wanted to know how Vanitas is doing, so what has he got to lose? You know, besides the fact that Riku is allowed one thing from him… but Sora was hoping it wasn't anything too bad, so he accepted the deal.

Riku smirked again and couldn't believe this was working. Of course, he would never ask for a blowjob or sex, but a few kisses here and there was a definite plus; maybe even a make out session, if he's anything like Vanitas.

Riku started to descend once again; this time, Sora was flying in the opposite direction. Riku looked up to see his Angel and, not smirked, but smiled.

Sora couldn't help but feel like he already missed the mysterious Demon. Sure he could call him whenever he wanted, but he didn't want to be needy, so he did it every so often at random times. Sometimes it was every two weeks, or every two days. It really depended on Sora. Riku was just there whenever he called for him. And honestly, Riku didn't care as long as he saw his Angel.

Skip over a few months, and after a couple of secret hangouts, annoying insults and pointless arguments later, we are at the point where Roxas is with Axel, and Sora is talking to Riku.

"What do you want now, Riku?"

Riku never asked for anything too… upfront. It was either a talk here, or a few kisses there (which he enjoyed immensely, even if it was only for a few seconds), but what Riku wanted now was a full on date. Of course, not in his world or Sora's, but down on Earth, where no one could bother them. And also, he wasn't going to say straight up he wanted a date either.

"I want you to show me a part of Earth. Like a country or city somewhere."

Sora was a little confused at the request. Riku mainly asked for talking sessions or kisses (which Sora didn't really mind… anymore.) so this was a little new to him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere… nice."

Riku wanted to have a nice time with Sora today. But it was up to Sora to pick the place, and Riku was hoping it would be a nice one.

"Ok, I have an idea. Let's go."

Riku was a little startled at the upfront and very vague sentence.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me where you picked?"

"Nope. Now are you going to follow me or not?"

Riku took his chances. After all, he loved the brown-spiked Angel. And maybe, just maybe, his Angel loved him back.

Sora may be somewhat of an idiot, but he knew how to take a hint. It took him a while, but he knew Riku was asking him out on a date. Sora couldn't help but smile to himself. But this was a love that had to be kept. Sora knew that much. Maybe he could escape on Earth with Riku, and just stay there. After all, all Sora wanted was to be with his Demon. Even if he did act like an ass sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: So? How did you guys like it? Yeah, Riku isn't a bad guy... which I hope none of you wanted. (Well, he is in a sense where he's from the UG, but he hates it down there LOL)**

**Um. Next chapter. AkuRoku moments. Yes, it will happen, but I just wanted to open a little more with Sora and Riku. (And also I find SoRiku to be one of those perfect shippings that I will always have in my heart ; w ;)**

**Reviews make me happy ^^ and helpful :) so, review? :3**


	6. Announcement!

Hi guys! I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter :c I just wanted to inform you guys that I am very busy now with school and such, so updates might not happen for some time. I'm glad you guys are still waiting on chapter 6, and believe me, I've been working _really_ hard on it.

Anyways, some good news. Like I said, I am working on chapters 6-8 as much as I can, and now since I finally installed google drive on my phone, I can update from here instead of the computer! Hooray! ^^

So please continue to support this story. It means so much that you guys actually enjoy reading this! If anything, it just pushes me to write more. I'm already thinking of a SoRiku story, but I vowed to myself not to start it until after An Angel's Kiss is done. (That is, of course, you guys still stay with me LOL) So please be patient with me, and like I said, thank you all so much for the support :) it truly means a lot! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOLY CRAP I DID IT. I ACTUALLY UPDATED! LOL**

**Hi guys. Sorry I took so long updating this. Honestly, this chapter is kind of crappy, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways ^^**

**If I owned KH, the games would come out a lot quicker... but anyways, here's chapter 6 :D**

* * *

Roxas woke up to find the house empty. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:55 AM.

_Axel and Reno are probably in school._

So the Faerie got out of bed and decided he should go out for a bit. Roxas realized that he only had one set of clothes, and he didn't like the feeling of going out in clothes he slept in, so he decided to raid Axel's closet for a bit.

When he entered his room, Roxas couldn't believe how messy it was. Clothes were everywhere, the bed wasn't made, and his desk had a bunch of things that shouldn't even be in the room. Roxas was a bit shocked by the entirety that is Axel's room, and he had a sudden urge to clean it.

_I guess I should, I _do_ owe him for letting me stay here._

Roxas sighed and headed towards the closet. He figured since all of Axel's clothes were out here, he might as well start by putting them back in; but when he opened the side door, an avalanche of even more clothes came out and landed on top of the small Faerie.

_Jesus christ, how many clothes does this guy own?!_

Roxas knew complaining won't do jack, so he just got himself out and started to clean.

After hours sorting and scrubbing and just about any other method of cleaning, Roxas finally managed to make the room look somewhat decent. He had to admit, Axel had some pretty weird clothes. The one that confused him the most was the long, black coat he had hidden somewhere in the corner of his room. Roxas didn't question it, and he wouldn't question Axel either… yet. But anyways, after finally cleaning, Roxas found some decent looking clothes, but even the smallest clothing were too big for Roxas' figure.

Right when he was about to leave the house, Roxas totally forgot he wasn't in his world anymore. This was the human world, and he had no idea how to get around. He mentally face palmed himself for being stupid, and went to the living room.

_Maybe I can convince Axel to take me shopping today…_

He sighed once more and laid on the couch, waiting for the redhead to come home.

Axel, on the other hand, has been very busy trying to enroll Roxas into school. It was an annoying process, really. First, he had to explain that Roxas was a distant relative, and he moved into Axel's house very suddenly. Then, he had to fill out all of the forms; which took way too long, but he figured Roxas needed an education; especially since he'll be living here for a while (or so he assumed.)

Once he finished all of the paper work and paid for Roxas' uniform, Axel decided to head home early, which was a bad idea, considering his grades weren't the best, but who knows, maybe the blonde was smart and could help him out. The more he thought about it, the more Axel kept smiling. There are so many opportunities to piss off the cute blonde, and-

Wait.

Did he just think Roxas was cute?

No. No, no. It just slipped into his mind. After all, Roxas _was_ very beautiful in the physical aspect. What with his god-like skin and eyes with such a deep shade of blue you could almost drown in them…

NO.

Axel shook his head and came back to his senses. He was straight, and he had a girlfriend; he can't be thinking about other people that way, especially not guys. Granted, there were some bi guys at school, but they were picked on a lot; some even transferred to different schools because how bad it was. And if that was only for the bi guys, just imagine the gay ones. No, Axel certainly didn't need that. He had a decent life, and he wasn't going to waste it because he's confused about his sexual orientation. Well, maybe…

With a heavy sigh, Axel grabbed Roxas' uniform and started to walk home, hoping the blonde didn't go anywhere, or do anything suspicious while he was gone.

Roxas was getting very bored. Since he had nowhere to go, he just explored the house about a billion times, and laid on the couch just as many times.

When he heard the door open, he immediately got up to see who it was. He was kind of shocked to see Axel come home first instead of Reno, but he didn't know human school rules, so who was he to judge?

Axel's face lit up a little when seeing the short blonde come up to greet him. He slightly blushed at the fact that he was wearing his clothes, and at the same time wondered what he was doing in his room in the first place, but nonetheless, he smiled and ruffled his golden spikes.

"Hey blondie, missed me?"

Roxas frowned at the greeting he got. He always had his hair spiked in a certain way, and it doesn't take just five minutes to do either. Usually back in his world, it would take a good hour, but since the products here on Earth isn't as advanced as the ones in his world, it almost doubles the time, so for Axel to just start messing it did not sit well with him.

"Not at all, I was just getting bored, that's all." Roxas said, as he tried to fix his spikes.

Axel slightly frowned at the comment, but he was still happy to see Roxas. Speaking of Roxas…

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Roxas paused his actions and slightly blushed at the question.

"I kind of went into your room and cleaned up a bit…"

Before Roxas knew it, Axel was already in his room. Confused at the sudden rush, Roxas followed him and saw that the redhead looked a little panicked.

"I… I can't find anything…"

What.

"Excuse me?"

"My room has been a mess for so long that everything had a place. Now that it's clean, I can't find anything…"

Roxas shook his head. How long has it been since this guy actually slept on a bed?

"Let me show you where I put everything. First off, your clothes are now organized by color. Your desk over there no longer has junk everywhere and…"

Roxas must've taken a good amount of hours explaining to Axel where everything was, and in the end, he knew he would just mess it up again eventually. But hey, what are you going to do?

"Alright, I think I got it. Thanks for cleaning, by the way."

Axel ruffled Roxas' hair once again and Roxas tried to fix it immediately.

"It's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here."

"Yeah, well, Reno should be home any minute. I need you to watch him while I get something for us to eat."

Roxas crossed his arms. He may have cleaned Axel's room, but he wasn't a butler or maid.

"I think you should take me shopping."

Axel chuckled, "Obviously. My clothes don't suit you at all."

"So you'll take me?" Roxas' face lit up just a bit, anticipating for a positive answer, but just frowned when Axel shook his head.

"I told you, Reno's going to be home soon. I kind of need to watch him."

"But I need new clothes…"

"Oh, speaking of, your school uniform is on the couch."

"But I don't need a uniform. I need-"

"Hello?"

Axel and Roxas both turned to see Reno enter the house.

"Hi Reno!" They both said unanimously.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway as Reno approached the room.

"Whoa Axel, what happened to your room?"

Axel pointed at Roxas, "This guy thought it would be fun to clean it up."

Reno immediately got on his knees and stared at Roxas in the most adoring way possible.

"Please do my room…"

Axel snickered as he saw Roxas blush a little, but nonetheless, Roxas smiled and patted Reno's head.

"If I do your room, you might end up like your brother and start depending on me."

"Hey!"

Reno laughed. After calming down, he said bye and left to go do his homework.

"Sweet kid." Roxas said.

Axel shrugged, "Eh, only when he wants to be. Most of the time, he's just really obnoxious."

Roxas chuckled a bit, and just the pure sound of it was enough to make Axel blush a little. Was he really falling for this guy when they just met?

Axel coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "So, did you want to go shopping this weekend? I'm sure Reno wouldn't mind it either. Until then, I'll shrink some clothes for you."

Roxas looked at Axel once again. He saw the discomfort that his face expressed, and he didn't want to make things awkward already, but hey, shopping! On Earth at that!

So, Roxas just smiled and said, "Sure."

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, I honestly thought this chapter was kind of crappy. But I promise the next one will be better because Roxas will be going to school :) I wonder how that'll turn out... Anyways, reviews always make me happy, and favoring this story makes me work faster, so if you haven't already, you should do that too ;)**

**Until next time my lovelies~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wait, what? Two chapters in one week? Is this even possible?! Well I guess so LOL I'm back with another chapter! :D this is one of the longest ones I've written so far, and I'm actually kind of happy with it.**

**I realize I haven't been adding any of the "Faerie" or "Fallen Angel" stuff lately, so I did in this one ^^ But not until the very end LOL (sorry about that...)**

**But anyways, enjoy this +2.8k chapter ^^**

**As always, Square Enix owns KH and the characters... I'm just a fangirl who has no life OTL**

* * *

It was only Tuesday, but to Roxas, every day this week felt like Friday. He just really wanted to shop since Axel can only shrink so many clothes, and he honestly wanted to see if the redhead was more than just an annoying prick. Not that Axel really did anything to piss him off intentionally, but so far, all of his actions and nicknames seemed to just tick off the blonde.

But, unfortunately, Roxas had to wait three more days until he could go, since Axel DID say the weekend, which meant Roxas has to deal with school for the rest of the week. Actually, he was sort of excited for school. It _is_ a human school, and Roxas always wondered what they did here. He got out of bed and put on his new uniform, which consisted of a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a red tie.

_Not bad._

Roxas checked himself out in front of the body-length mirror his room provided and thought humans had good taste for uniforms, and they were simple too. Back up in his world, the uniforms for daily lectures were boring, and almost impossible to wear, so this almost added excitement to Roxas' already peppy attitude. Speaking of his world, he wondered how Sora was coping without him around. Even though it's only been two days, Roxas already missed his brunette friend. Around this time, Roxas would be studying for another test to do, while Sora would lounge around, trying to bug him. Although it was troublesome sometimes, Roxas enjoyed spending time with his best friend.

_I'll tell him everything once I get back. For sure._

There was two knocks on the door before Axel opened it and saw Roxas in the uniform. He swore that every time he saw the blonde kid, he got cuter and cuter.

_Snap out of it Axel! You have Larxene, remember?_

Axel shook his thoughts away and said, "Well don't you look nice."

Roxas turned to face Axel, and saw that he wore his uniform too, but in a more casual way. His shirt wasn't tucked in like it's supposed to be, and his tie wasn't properly put on. This is the sort of thing that Roxas couldn't stand. Half-ass effort.

"You couldn't wear your uniform properly?"

Axel just shrugged, "I always go like this. Don't worry, the school isn't that strict on the uniforms. As long as you have them on, you're okay."

"Yeah, but still…" Roxas walked up to him and undid his tie, and started to retie it for him, "At least fix the tie."

Axel coughed at how close the blonde was to him. His face had a small line of red going across his face, and he turned his head to the side, not being able to properly look at Roxas as he tied the tie. But from this distance, he got a quick sniff of the smaller teen's scent, and honestly, Axel quickly became addicted to it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a distinct smell to the blonde, but he didn't know how to word it, and really, he could care less, because damn, the kid smells really nice.

By the time Axel was enjoying the fragrance that was Roxas, he realized that the blonde kid finished tying his tie and was staring at him kind of funny.

"Axel, are you okay? Your face is red, and you've been staring into space."

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about… my girlfriend and stuff."

Roxas tilted his head a little to the side, "What did that girl see in you?"

"Hey, at least I have a girlfriend. What about you, huh blondie? I bet you've never had one."

Roxas could've said many things to Axel's statement, but he wanted to entertain himself. Even if he was slightly disappointed Axel was straight, he just shrugged and told him the truth.

"Nope, but that's only because I'm gay. Now are we just going to stand here and talk about my sexual orientation, or are you going to take me to school?"

Roxas pushed through Axel and made his way down the hall, leaving Axel to just stand there, mouth wide open. He was gay. He just openly admit he liked guys. What. The. Hell.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Roxas cried out as he stepped outside.

Axel just closed his mouth and blinked a few times before processing what Roxas was told him.

_He was gay. He likes guys._

He didn't know how many times he had to think about it, because, really, it wasn't processing in his mind fast enough. Once he final came to his senses, he walked outside to where the blonde was waiting for him. Oh, right. School is apparently still a thing, and Roxas didn't know how to get there. Axel shook away the events that happened just a few minutes ago and started to walk towards the blonde.

_Well, today might be more interesting than I planned._

The walk to school was way more awkward than Roxas had planned. Did he tell Axel a little too soon? Maybe he'll kick him out of the house. Roxas was mentally facepalming himself for not thinking through, and should've waited until later to tell Axel about his gender preference. No matter how smart Roxas was, he was completely dense when it came to common sense. Sora made a joke once about how he had so much information in his head that there wasn't any room for common sense. Roxas didn't really see the big deal about that back then because he was so focused on becoming an Angel, but now with this kind of situation, he kind of wished he HAD some.

_Damn you, Sora, for being right…_

Great. Now Roxas had to think about where to live again. And it's only been two days. Way to go Roxas, way to go.

Axel was quiet the entire time. He didn't know what to say, and if he did, he wouldn't know how to say it. The only time he talked was when to turn at certain areas, and even then, Axel's voice was just startling because of how quiet it was between them. When they finally reached the school gate, Axel saw his friends in a group, waiting for him. He waved and started walking towards them, when Roxas grabbed his wrist, preventing him to move.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to my friends? I have a life, you know."

"But I don't know my way around here…"

Axel groaned and saw a girl who had the same hair color as Roxas. Bingo.

"Hey Namine!"

The blonde haired girl turned and was a little shocked to see that Axel was the one to call her over. Nevertheless, she walked towards him, and wondered who the other blonde kid was.

"Um, hi Axel. What's up?"

Axel gestured his free hand to Roxas, "This is Roxas. He's a friend of mine who came all the way from Destiny Islands. It's his first day, and he needs a guide. Wanna help him out?"

Roxas analyzed Namine as Axel was talking to her.

_Blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. Judging from her standing position, she and Axel aren't even that close, but they happen to be in the same class, which is how they know each other's names. She seems shy and doesn't have that many friends. She's smart from the AP books she's holding, but by judging from the size of them, she rarely goes out, and studies instead. In other words, she's socially awkward._

Roxas could easily make friends with this girl, and honestly, she seemed like a good person to be friends with, but he's not going to let Axel slide that easily.

_Let's see, what else do we know about this girl?_

Roxas quickly analyzed Namine once again.

_She's shifting her eyes between me and Axel, and I'm still holding Axel's wrist. She probably thinks we're really close friends, and since she's too modest to try and break that friendship apart… I've got it._

"But Axel," Roxas tugged at Axel's wrist a little, "you said you would show me around…"

Namine just giggled at how cute Roxas was being, "Obviously he wants you to show him around. Who am I to interfere with such an adorable friendship?"

Roxas mentally grinned and laughed at how easy girls fall for the whole "I-want-my-best-friend-only" act, he and Sora did it all the time. It was too easy. But aside from putting on an act, he really wanted to make other friends besides Axel and his younger brother, so he just smiled and said, "Thank you, Namine. Maybe when I feel comfortable around school, we can be friends?"

Namine blushed with the sudden request to be friends, especially since she didn't have many to begin with, "Oh, um, sure, if you want to. Just come to me whenever you feel like talking or something."

With that, Namine waved goodbye and started heading to class, right before the bell started to ring, signaling students to start heading to homeroom.

Axel jerked his wrist one more time, but this time Roxas put no restraint and let Axel have him arm back.

"You little asshole, you did that on purpose."

"Of course I did. You honestly think I would let you ditch me in a school I don't know? That's not how I work."

Axel groaned and rethought his thoughts about Roxas and how cute he thought he was. The kid was also a manipulator, and he knew how and when to use it. Maybe Axel bit off more than he could chew with this blonde haired devil.

Roxas started walking towards the building and spun so that he was facing Axel while walking backwards.

"By the way, I knew my way around before you even attempted to leave me. It just take a few minutes of looking at the building."

Axel just stood in the empty front yard, shocked.

_The little bastard…_

After Roxas introduced himself to the class he was in, he found a spot near the window. Next to him was a black haired girl who wasn't paying attention to the lessons at all, but was, instead, sleeping.

_Weird, I thought humans were supposed to pay attention in class…_

But as soon as he tried to focus on the lecture, he found out why the girl next to him was sleeping. Teachers were so boring, and they sound so uninterested in what they're teaching. How can humans even sit through this for five minutes? It was agonizing. Besides, Roxas has already learned all of this back in his world, it's not like he really _had_ to pay attention. Completely bummed out by how school actually was, Roxas just laid his head on his hand and stared out the window. The clouds gently floated away, and all Roxas could wonder was who was in each cloud. He admits that even after two days, he misses the freedom to fly all day, even if the Earth wasn't in view, but again, it's only been two days, he still has so much more time to see the world.

"Miss Xion!"

The teacher's yell broke Roxas out of his trance and thanked the heavens he wasn't calling on him. The black haired girl who was asleep slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, not really caring that she got caught for sleeping, "Just give me another detention, teach. I'm never gonna pay attention anyways."

The teacher just shook his head in disappointment, "You have so much potential, Xion. Come see me after class. Again."

Xion just shrugged and said, "Sure thing." Before putting her head down and going back to sleep.

_This girl… does she not care about her education?_

Roxas wasn't quite sure how the education system worked around here, but right now, it seemed much more laid back than his world. How can students just sleep in the middle of a lesson? Sure it was boring, but Roxas didn't really need the lecture, these people do, right? Earth was definitely a strange place, but it just made Roxas even more intrigued by everything.

When the lunch bell rang, everyone got up and started heading towards the cafeteria. Roxas just stood up and followed everyone, but before he left the room, he saw that Xion was still sleeping, not bothering to get up. Maybe she slept through the bell? Roxas didn't want the poor girl to starve, so he went up to her and tried to wake her up.

"Hey… Xion, was it? It's time for lunch."

"Leave me alone, new kid."

_So she wasn't asleep…_

"I have a name, you know. I did introduce myself while you were dozing off."

Xion, still in her sleeping position, just turned her head so that she was facing the window, "Whatever. Listen, I'm not hungry, and I never go to the cafeteria where everyone else is. So if you would be so kind as to leave me the hell alone."

_Ouch, that hurt._

"Alright, suit yourself."

Roxas walked out of the room, not looking back.

_If she wants to be like that, then that's her choice._

As he was walking down the hallway, he spotted Axel, of all people, putting things away in his locker. Come on, how hard is it to spot a redhead? Especially with Axel's shade and how vibrant it is.

"Hey Axel!"

The redhead turned to who called him and smiled a little. He walked up and gave Roxas another ruffle on his head, "Hey blondie. How's school treating you?"

Roxas immediately tried to fix his hair once again from the redhead's ruffle. He was really getting tired of trying to fix his hair whenever Axel did that, and he hoped he didn't build a habit out of it.

"Its fine, but this girl next to me is really weird."

"You must be talking about Xion. Yeah, she's not a very bright person, and no one really sits next to her for a reason. Rumor has it she's actually really smart. So smart, all of the elite universities are fighting for her."

"That's hard to believe when all she does is sleep in class…"

"Well, when you're as smart as her, you don't have to pay attention. Teachers believe she sleeps because she just doesn't care, but unfortunately, Xion got stuck with one of those teachers that believe she's smart because she used to try really hard, but in actuality, she's just naturally smart, so of course she's not gonna bother trying."

_So she's like me… I should tell Sora about her._

"So, are you ready to head home?"

Roxas gave Axel a confused look, "But we still have lessons after lunch."

Axel chuckled before patting the blonde's head, "Do you really want another couple of hours' worth of lessons?"

"Well, it _is_ my first day."

"All students ditch class sometimes. Come on blondie, what have you got to lose?"

Roxas just crossed his arms and shook his head, "Your grades must be terrible."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Really? If all the ditching doesn't give it away, I don't know what does."

The bell for students to head back to class rang, and slowly, people started to head back.

"Great, missed lunch. I'll see you at home, Axel." With that being said, Roxas waved to the redhead before going back to his classroom.

Axel scoffed and slammed his locker, heading towards his classroom. Sometimes he really did despise that blonde headed twat.

School was finally over for the day, and Roxas felt exhausted. He never had this kind of feeling after leaving a lecture back up, but it was a good experience for him. He stretched his arms and walked to the front gate where he saw Axel waiting for him.

_Huh, I thought he left._

Roxas ran up to the spiky redhead, "Axel? I thought you left."

Axel shrugged, "I figured there was nothing to do at home, so I stayed in class. Can we go? I don't want Reno trying to cook while he's alone. Bad things happen when the kid gets near the oven…"

Roxas chuckled and nodded. They walked home together, but as much as Roxas enjoyed the less-awkward walk home, he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. It was just a hunch, and it probably didn't mean anything, but Roxas couldn't shake the feeling away.

_Oh well, maybe it's just my imagination._

After all, he had such a good first day of school. What could possibly ruin it?

Down in the UG, Xehanort was lounging in his royal-like chair, being bored as hell itself. Was there really nothing going on on Earth? Damn, people are just being little goodie two shoes today.

"Xehanort."

The Fallen Angel jumped up from his position, "What brings you here, Xion?"

Xion was still wearing her school uniform, leaning against the door frame, "I have news about a Faerie running away from his world. Roxas was his name, I believe."

Xehanort grinned a devious grin as he became intrigued with the news his fellow companion has brought him, "Oh, really now? How interesting. Please, tell me more."

* * *

**A/N: Is this considered a cliff hanger? LOL I don't think it's really one. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this ^^ it's really rare for me to come up with something this fast, so don't expect it to be a regular thing haha**

**As always, reviewing and favoring this story is always a plus, and really, that's what honestly pushed me to get this chapter out.**

**Until next time my lovelies~ :)**


End file.
